


Gretchen

by ilostmyothersock



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/pseuds/ilostmyothersock
Summary: Nicky has befriended every stray cat they've ever met.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	Gretchen

When Nile wanders into the kitchen in search of coffee that morning (or, well, at noon), Nicky is hunched over the counter, intently working on something.

When he hears her footsteps he looks up, an oddly furtive look on his face. When he realizes it’s her he gives her a wide smile, and turns back to whatever he’s doing.

Nicky is definitely the most enthusiastic (and capable) cook of all of them, so the fact that he’s in the kitchen preparing something isn’t all that strange. What does pique Nile’s curiosity is the way he seems to be working suspiciously hurriedly, shielding whatever he’s making with his body.

She raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Cooking?” Nicky gives her a nervous smile over his shoulder, his eyes flashing in the direction of the hallway before turning back to his task.

Nile takes a few steps closer, glancing at the already-set table (chicken, salad, soup, and fresh bread). “And how many courses are we having for lunch on a Thursday?” Nile asks curiously.

Nicky shrugs, but doesn’t look up.

Nile narrows her eyes in suspicion. “What’s going on? Why are you being... weird?”

Nicky does turn around fully at that, an innocent smile on his face. “Hm? No, no, Nile. Nothing is going on, I promise, just have to put the last touches on this meal before-“ His eyes widen briefly as Joe wanders into the kitchen, reaching over the table to grab a bread roll.

Nicky pretends to glare (while also shifting so that whatever he was working on is completely behind his back, Nile notices) as Joe grins cheekily at him, coming over to press a kiss to Nicky’s nose before taking a bite of bread.

“Delicious, as always, my love,” he says, before pausing, taking in the way Nicky is shifting as he moves, keeping his torso between Joe and whatever is on the counter. “Nicky...” Joe takes a moment to stuff the rest of the bread roll in his mouth before crossing his arms and giving Nicky a pointed look, one eyebrow raised as he chews.

Nicky opens his mouth, hesitates, closes it again, opens it one more “I-”

“ _Nicky._ ” Joe cuts off what Nile suspects was probably going to be a lie, or at least a half-truth, based on the look on Nicky’s face.

Nicky sighs in defeat. “Remember Gretchen?” He gives Joe a nervous smile.

Joe pauses, frowning. “Gre-” He tilts his head, giving Nicky a baffled look. Nile is even more confused than she was when she walked in. “ _Gretchen_ , Nicky?” Then his face softens. “Nicky,” he says, impossibly softly, “love, Gretchen was already _very_ old. And it’s been fifteen years since we were last at this house. You can’t be sure-”

“This is Gretchen _the second_ , Joe. Or... well maybe the fourth, or fifth... Which Gretchen was the last one? In Thun? As well as Gretchens six through eight... and a George.”

Joe rolls his eyes, although Nile thinks he’s just trying to hide the impossibly fond smile that is clearly threatening to take over his face.

“So Gretchen-of-Monschau has a descendant,” Joe says dryly. He nudges Nicky to the side and takes in the five bowls of questionable looking mush, one much larger than the other four, “who has four kittens.”

Nicky beams, pressing a kiss to Joe’s cheek before picking up a bowl of water, and as many of the bowls as he can carry.

“Bring the rest, Joe!”

Nile watches them go, failing to bite back laughter as Joe almost drops a bowl in his rush to follow Nicky out to the garden. Andy wanders in shortly after, sitting down beside Nile at the table and starting to serve herself some salad.

“Where are Joe and Nicky?”

Nile swallows her mouthful of soup. “Feeding kittens, I think.”

Andy nods sagely. “Let’s hope they don't bring us any gifts. Blarney-of-Blarney was notoriously bad.”


End file.
